Talk:Total Drama: Second Chances
Winner Guessing Contest Guess a winner! The person who guesses correctly gets... something. Baaaangin' on a kettle drum won't make you notice me, though you're bored beyond belief 03:39, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Amy - ♫♪ I'll do my best not to die cause now I have to say goodbye. ♫♪ 20:48, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Anne Maria - [[User:IcicleIllusionist|'Icicle']][[User talk:IcicleIllusionist|'Illusionist']] 00:35, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Beardo - Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 16:48, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Blaineley - She's Blainerific. Valar Morghulis - 02:42, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Brick - The brains needed a body. We found our zombies, now we're in. 03:40, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Dakota - Jaxswim fell straight down 03:55, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Dawn - The fighter in me must've died a long time ago I must've been watching his ghost just going through the motions 06:15, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Ella - The koala says cluck to the PLAT- 04:23, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Eva - Ezekiel - I can't decide if you're trying to be Ben Vereen or Randy Newman. 00:04, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Justin - Katie - TDCarly41Talk Stop, Drop and Roll Dude! Cause you're on FIRE! >:D Leonard - MARVELOUS --Give me the key, 05:01, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Max - omg I care in such a way yo -- Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 01:59, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Noah - [[User:Dianted|'The Koala Says "Cluck," To The Platypus For Luck!']] 05:02, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Rodney - Sadie - You're Drunk... Go Home 09:19, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Sam - Samey - CK11 Hrey! ^_^ 21:45, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Staci - She won't win most likely, but whatever Code Red. Code Red Mountain Dew. It was pretty popular back then. Some might argue that it's popularity usurped that of regular Mountain Dew. I would argue... ' 03:42, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Trent - 'Caleb Reynolds And Cody Calafiore Equals ♥. 13:20, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Tyler - Sunslicer2 The tribe '' 13:54, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Chat Chat it up! Baaaangin' on a kettle drum won't make you notice me, though you're bored beyond belief 03:39, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I love just about everyone in this cast! The interactions are really well-written and match the actual contestants' personalities really well. Staci lying <3 Dakota and Ezekiel being normal AND having that well-explained in-character <3 The moment where Dakota refers to Sam as "Sammy" and Samey is confused <3 Samey/Amy <3 Max having Katie/Sadie as his minions <3 Max trying to impress people in general <3 Rodney's crush on Dawn <3 Leonard's spells <3 Dawn randomly appearing behind Trent <3 Speaking of Trent, I really hope his entire plot isn't Gwen-centric. That would be a bit of a downer considering there's a lot of room to experiment with Trent's character. Really liked the first chapter. CK11 Hrey! ^_^ 04:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Loved it! :D My only complaint is Noah. I'd say to just tone him down a little bit, but it's still Noah, and he was hilarious. xD I loved the introductions. And all the interactions in the challenge. I loved them. :P Loved Blaineley and Ezekiel. :P RodneyXStaci is the best shipping ever. <3333 Also loved Max and Katie/Sadie. :P My favorites this chapter were Blaineley, Leonard, Eva, Anne Maria, Max and Noah. :P Can't wait for more! :D Valar Morghulis - 04:04, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I actually love this cast as a whole. It was really cool and fun to see the cast in a new light and to see characters who haven't received as much focus in the past seasons receive a ton more in this one. Great chapter and I loved the interactions. If I were to personally pick three favorites, they'd have to be Max, Eva, and Leonard. Noah seemed a bit OCD to me but I'm not sure why, like, I know he's supposed to be pessimistic, but I felt like it was taken to somewhat of an extreme. Can't wait for the next chapter :D --Give me the key, 05:02, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the comments, guys! Your complaints were taken into consideration, and I think we fixed some of the things in the second chapter. Glad you enjoyed it, though! Baaaangin' on a kettle drum won't make you notice me, though you're bored beyond belief 02:01, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Hm well. I like what your doing with like, Rodney and such. Trent's alright, I like how you have the nine-obsession in a non freakish manner. Um... yeah uh... Sadie going first is a pretty easy boot I suppose. Was kinda hoping she'd become Max's long-standing minion however. I hope Tyler and Brick fall in love and have lots of babies and that is all. Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 02:43, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I LOVE IT!!! <3 These first Episodes have been amazing so far! I honestly cant wait to see who goes home and who makes it to the final! Toad and MisterE, You guys are doing an amazing job! TDCarly41Talk Stop, Drop and Roll Dude! Cause you're on FIRE! >:D Welp, finally got around to reading the second chapter and I really enjoyed it! The dynamics are great, and I like that everyone isn't confined to a personal bubble and has more than one interactions with people. The characters are written for really well, especially Chris, which is usually a problem in fics that include the canon cast. Amy/Samey had some really fun dynamics, and I know I probably shouldn't, but I laughed at Amy multiple times oops. I also really liked Sam/Dakota (also Dakota calling Sam "Sammy", which confused Samey). Honestly, Anne Maria was amazing this episode, she was hilarious (like interrupting Samkota's heartfelt moment) but also great for attempting to spearhead Ezekiel's elimination (even if it was obvious that he wasn't going to leave because Toad is a co-author, it's nice seeing strategy in TD). I also loved Max/Noah/Brick/Leonard/Ella for being some great comic reliefs, and ''thank you for making Katie outlast Sadie for once. I love Dawn, and hope she gets a more prominent role in future chapters, and I actually really enjoyed Rodney even if I wasn't a big fan of him in Pahkitew Island. Personally, I hope Trent/Beardo/Staci leave next, since they don't add much to what is otherwise a great cast. Trent is just boring (not your fault, he was boring in Island too), Beardo doesn't do much except make sound effects (I think he should get some lines tbh, I preferred his audition tape in Pahkitew over his actual in-game presence), and even though Staci is a queen, she's the ultimate fodder. Great chapter, I'm looking forward to more! The brains needed a body. We found our zombies, now we're in. 21:26, September 13, 2014 (UTC) It's a amazing story and I really love it. Honestly I really hope Ella will win but I think Amy wins because she's written so well. Cast is amazing, storylines are great and I'm looking forward for the next episode. ♫♪ I'll do my best not to die cause now I have to say goodbye. ♫♪ 20:50, May 29, 2015 (UTC) so I thought this chapter was pretty chill I guess; the one thing I really have to say is Eva's characterization just felt...kinda jarring, like she was really visible and talked a lot, which doesn't feel like her. She's very physical and like definitely impatient with people, but if someone's screwing up she's not going to tell them to do something else or to work harder, she's going to do it herself--so the idea of her being a leader doesn't really fit, in my head. That's it though, I like Ezekiel, I like Max a lot better than canon, and the challenge was pretty cool too. Keeping writing foolz I can't decide if you're trying to be Ben Vereen or Randy Newman. 00:06, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Good episode. I love this cast! They are all doing stuff and I think you two are writing very well for them! The challenges <3 Aw, I'm sad about Sadie, but Katie has potential so hopefully she develops more without Sadie. "I'll drive up and I'll kill you in your shitty little apartment. And I'll drive over to my club and that'll be it." 02:16, May 31, 2015 (UTC)